


I Will Say it For Eternity

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Lance will give all to shiro, M/M, Shiro needs Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Sometimes Shiro just need Lance. And Lance will give to Shiro, because he love him. And he'll say he loves him as many times as he needs to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANT NOTICE]
> 
> So, i've been noticing the fandom is kinda sorta getting out of control. So, in order to give everyone something to enjoy and something to look forward too. I shall be posting a lot of Shance, Shklance, and other one-shots for the next few days. Now, I want to make it clear to everyone, I will not STOP writing my works and posting them. To anyone who was nervous with all things were going, I will not stop. 
> 
> To everyone, who's been having a hard time with the fandom, please know that you are not alone. And that you can like and ship whatever the hell you want. I find it ridiculous that people are reacting this poorly to fictional character shipping. But, I implore to all of you to not spread hate. That is the last thing you should do. Instead, ignore and spread the love. A way to fight hate is to ignore and bring out the flowers and hearts. 
> 
> And to anyone who need to talk to someone. I AM HERE FOR YOU. If you want to talk, I will gladly talk with you for whatever it is you want to talk about. If you want to talk about your ships, your ideas or maybe your hurt. I will listen to you. I will even give out my person Skype, to those who just needs someone. 
> 
> I do not like whats been going on and I hope that I bring some of you some comfort. Please do not be shy in asking me things even if it's a one-shot prompt or asking for an ear to listen. I want to be there for all of you who've been so supportive. 
> 
> Please, know I love every single one of you and I do not care what the hell you ship. Enjoy it and have fun. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you all for being the awesome people that you are.

“Lance? Are you awake?” 

“Hnm? Yeah, what’s up Takeshi?” Lance whispered, looking over at Shiro who had a nervous look to his face. It made Lance frown, fully turning around in order to place his warm hands on the other’s face. Fingers smoothed over every worry line the other was making and Lance brought his lips to his own. 

“What is wrong Shiro?” Lance asked, his brow furrowing as he studied the man. 

“I just... I need you.” Shiro spoke, his voice small something that Lance hated to hear. It meant that the nightmares has gotten a hold of his love. It means that the memories have sunk their claws into his heart and caused him to hold a pain inside that might never go away completely. 

“Then, let me give you everything.” Lance whispered, trailing his hands down his face and pulling him again to give a gentle kiss. Lance hummed, feeling a smooth metal hand and a warm flesh hand moved around his naked body. One hand groped at chest, almost massaging it before rubbing against the hard nipple with teasing flicks. The other hand, moved down and groped at Lance’s inner thigh making Lance jolt from the touch. 

“Tease.” Lance spoke, laughing when Shiro gave a teasing grin before going to kiss at Lance’s neck. The lips pressed and gave little feather touches that made Lance want so much more. But, at the same time he didn’t want the feeling to ever end. 

“I love your skin.” Shiro moaned, giving a little nip at the part where the neck and shoulder meet. 

“I love your eyes.” Lance whispered, making those beautiful grays look int his own blue ones. Those eyes that held so much love directed towards him made Lance was to cum right there and then. It was always overwhelming looking into those eyes and seeing the love, the adoration, the happiness and the loyalty. He was always told when he found his one that their stares would always light a fire in them. 

A smooth metal hand light touched his cock, making it almost jump into the other’s hand causing Lance an embarrassed groan and Shiro an amused chuckle. Like all the other touches, Shiro made sure to be gentle and smoothed his fingers over the soft skin. It made Lance shiver and urged him to give small shallow thrusts into the other’s hand. 

“I love you.” Shiro whispered into his skin as if hoping to tattoo those words into them. 

“I love you too.” Lance spoke back, letting his hands wander down before smoothing over Shiro’s own hard cock. Lance was surprised at how hard the other already a was and purred in delight when he felt the pre-cum that spilled from the tip. 

“So hard.” Lance spoke, his smile turning sly when he saw a blush spreading across Shiro’s cheeks. It was entertaining to see an embarrassed Shiro. 

“It’s because it’s you.” Shiro confessed, leaning back in order to look over Lance’s body.   
“You’re just so beautiful.” 

“And so are you.” Lance countered, licking his lips as he stared at all the muscle and all the scars that painted his peach skin. Shiro would never compliment himself, making Lance take the reins as he smoothed his fingers over the skin. Each touch making Shiro shiver and his cock twitch. 

“In fact, let me give show you how much I love you.” Lance whispered, being quick to push his lover onto the bed and having himself on top. Shiro grunted when he landed on the bed and watched Lance straddled his hips with a little grin. It set Shiro on fire as he rested his hands on the other’s hips and massaged the fresh his hands could grab on. 

Lance quickly grabbed the ‘lube’ that was on the counter. Making sure to slick his fingers up before reaching back to play with his hole. It always felt hot to Lance as he massaged the ring of muscles, feeling it almost flutter by his touches before slowly inserting a finger inside. It soon felt like magma seeing the hungry look that Shiro would give him as he watched his every move. 

“You set my blood on fire.” Lance moaned, his chest going up and down as he started pushing a second finger inside. When Lance moved brushed his cock with Shiro, he couldn’t help, but throw his head back in a moan at the jolt of pleasure. Shiro also moaned, gripping his hips a little harder and grinding into Lance’s slightly smaller cock. 

Hand wandered across Lance’s ass, gripping each cheek before spreading them a little more in order to give Lance better access. Lance lowered in order to pamper his love with kisses all over his face as he inserted a third finger. Being careful to not brush against that bundle of nerves. He wanted Shiro to touch that special place inside of him. 

“Lance, I can’t.” Shiro moaned, giving a harsh thrust again Lance’s cock. 

Lance gasped, pulling out his fingers before grabbing the lube once again. He drizzled a good amount of Shiro’s cock making sure it was covered before flinging the bottle on the floor. Being too impatient as he used both his hands to swear the slippery liquid all over. Raising himself up, Lance place Shiro’s tip to his entrance and gave Shiro a coy look. Shiro raised a brow in question, before he gritted his teeth. 

“What’s wrong Shiro?” Lance asked, moving his hips for the tip to kiss his entrance before getting off again. 

“Lance, please...” Shiro begged, tempted to gripe Lance’s hips and smash the other down into his cock. Lance gave Shiro a little pout before going down, allowing the heard to slip in before slipping it out by raising his hips again. 

“Please what ~” Lance asked, in a sing song voice. With that Shiro’s patience snapped and he grabbed Lance hips before slamming down. Making Lance cry out in bliss as he felt the pleasure race up his spin and do things to his head that made it all foggy. Lance saw this as Shiro’s answer and started raising his hips before slamming back down again. 

The pace, while at first brutal started to go out as gentle. Lance would wiggle up slowly before going back down again. Moving his hips in order for Shiro’s delicious dick to smash into his prostate giving him more holts of pleasure. It was addicting, something that Lance wanted to draw out as he saw Shiro wither under him. 

“You look so good ~” Lance moaned, watching as Shiro stared thrusting up into him. The pleasure was causing his movements to become shaky and Lance had to place his hand on Shiro’s chest in order to continue bouncing on the large cock. 

“I love your hands.” Lance confessed, feeling them on his hips and wishing that they would stay there forever. 

“Even my...” Shiro whispered, though he didn’t wish to admit it. Lance knew he never liked talking about his Galra arm and it hurt Lance. So, he grabbed the hand and brought up to his face in order to shower kisses onto it. He made sure to stare into Shiro as he kissed and sucked on a few finger making the other growl as he started pounding up into Lance. Lance screamed in Shiro’s hand when he came making white fluid paint his stomach and a little of Shiro’s stomach. 

Shiro grunted, feeling Lance spasm and clench around him causing him to shoot his load into his lover. Lance collapsed onto Shiro, gasping for air while Shiro worked in pulling out of Lance. Feeling a bit of satisfaction when he felt some of his cum trickle down from Lance’s hole. 

“I love you so much.” Shiro whispered, pulling Lance into his arms and kissing him. His face looked relieved and Lance knew that for now, everything was calm and good again. 

“I know, and I love you.” Lance spoke, not caring if he was repeating it. He would say it a thousand times, a million times and an eternity if it meant giving his lover what he needed. In order to heal some of the painful wounds that he had. 

Shiro smiled, before bringing the blankets around them before falling asleep. Allowing Lance to watch over his lover before falling asleep as well. 

Just before he closed his eyes though, he made sure to continue to hang onto the metal had that was apart of his lover.


End file.
